Talk:President McEnroe
who is writing those articles if i may ask ? also miscontinuty. immortals made by dark cloude are a true immortals. and are extremly hard to kill. Gnume (talk) 18:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Odds are it's Vanessa. Because she is often signing on from countries or locations which have sketchy internet things just don't carry over. I've seen this in the past and it's usually her. Also, she's told me recently she is in one such area and I've seen her on this morning. So my bet is on VR. Silvak (talk) 18:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) still info about McEnroe immortality doesn't make sense. it take shit load of damage to kill an immortal made by dark cloud probably taking his body apart instantly on the atomic level to prevent him from regenerating. Gnume (talk) 19:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I suspect that Dark Cloud could give the same "immortality" that the 200 received from the Guardian as well as true immortality. Knight Ranger (talk) 19:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) The article only says he was "healed perfectly" and was thus immortal. Also the Dark Cloud article doesn't include McEnroe with Peter, Wolf Starr and Phil in their "super immortality". It's quite likely that his immortality is very similar to that of the 200 Immortals without actually being one. Any being that can make super immortals would be able to make a lesser one. Also I can almost guarantee it was VR as only she would be able to create the War Worlds article and know that I would be using it in my stories. Articles by VR are either correct and we just haven't been told everything or she's changed things and hasn't gotten around to updating everything due to the rewrite. Silvak (talk) 19:58, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ok. Gnume (talk) 20:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I am writing those articles. I am on Set1 in a region with very intermittend Internet service. I am writing articles in my Star Wagon that has been airlifted into the middle of nowhere,so to speak.. And we are glad we get Internet for a few hours each day...The amazing scenery of Lord of the Rings...was done far away from Christchurch...and this one is quite similar...So sorry about the "non signing" Its not worth singinig in as it crashes a lot... As for the death of Enroe..I did not say it is impossible to Kill Immortals...The article about McEnroe states he was killed ...nowhere did it say how he was killed or by whom... But I can understand Gnumes question....The article was not signed..I appologize for that. The Immortals The Guardian made are only not aging....the cell cycle process "aging" is switched off and their health / immune system is improved. they can die breaking their neck falling down the stairs the Immortals Dark Cloud created are harder to kill but it is not impossible. they have an increased healing factor . Dark Cloud was a "soul less shell" the Dark Ones true body (Erics body is not the....ah well I won't spill all the beans) the body had "Personality remnants" (Dirty pot residue so to speak...The DarkOne is a God...things work a little different there) He understands things often quite literally and acts upon it like a child. His actions are not always what an adult human would do....Anyway there is a story about the China incident ....and how Enroe got injured and how he got healed by Dark Cloud...There is also a story how he got killed and why...and by whom. His KIller is an Assassin for a very long time and has killed without scruples many times before. She killed everyhtng from children, women , men, entire civilizations monsters and Immortals...I will get around and tell the story... A little back ground story...: The Characters like Stahl, McElligott, Cherubim, Decker, Dark Cloud..etc are characters that go far back, to the very beginnings of Galactic Chronicles..When my brother and my friends sat around a table in our parents house attic and played RPGs ...Galactic Chronicles was born out of an RPG I invented ..the Characters were Real player characters of AXIOM and the weekly play sessions were the Adventures of AXIOM agents...McEnroe was a character played by one of my best friends...before Military before University...before kids and families of our own..before PCs even..(We had an Amiga and an Apple IIe) long story short ...these Adventures were directed stories I wrote...Hundreds of Note books...many many evenings playing...the Characters gained live of their own and certain character traids developed... Dr. ISAH is in secret Dr. Hasi (as in the baby talk version for Hase ...german word for rabbit) ..A lab test animal that escaped from Area 51 with an experimental intelligence raising drug.. hit by Gamma Rays.....(back then Gamma Rays created the Hulk and were "Cool") and Dr. Isah became a supersmart rabbit...Finding him was a AXIOM adventure ...and after capture he was put inside a human android so he could interact with humans and no one knew he was a rabbit...(Years before Man in Black and X Files)....we had a robot with a creature inside and an agency fighting Aliens.....Dr. Smith was a Pan Saran Agent stranded on Earth...before WW 2 ...Rex Schwartz was a Kingpin kind of villan ...McElligott a MI6 agent and former British Submariner...etc... What I wanted to say...these Immortals have many many years of stories...and over the years I have written them down... These characters are not like other authors characters ...invented out of the blue...but Characters brought to live by my friends over many many years,... Each has an intricate background...character (nfused by the ways my friends played them and by their characters) When McEnroe was killed after being played as a character for over 5 real years ....it was like loosing a friend. Wolfgang who played that Character, threw the dice in a very bad way ,,,and made a few bad decissions,..and he decided to let the fate stand...and McEnroe the first...did die in a fight with Cherubim. In terms if Role play games it was an epic battle...and in the story I wrote....which is close to the events of that game night...John McEnroe dies...despite his immortality gift So I conclude this rather long comment by assuring you it is me who wrote that entry and that McEnroe did die and that he was not a true Immortal as the Dark One or Crea or the Voice of the RULE etc. 22:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) 1 On set. I am a Special Effects tecchnician when I don't write...and my job takes me around the world to very exotic and often remote locations. Setting up special effects sequences and similar work in remote regions is my companies specialitiy... On Set means that I am out of the shop and on location thank you for clarifications ! and about doctor isah i think ill assume hes human in the cannon stories becose i cannot imagine any other ways he has descendent's. Gnume (talk) 22:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to illustrate how old characters came to be..and Dr.Isah never stayed a robot long...He got a Brain transplant into a human body ...so tehcnically he could still be the "original" but no worries .Dr. Isah is just a smart inventor from the past and won't make much appearances...other than in the Earth trilogy... Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC)